The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to magnetic resonance imaging systems and, more particularly, to gradient coils for use in magnetic resonance imaging systems.
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems enable imaging based on a primary magnetic field, a radio frequency (RF) pulse, and time-varying magnetic gradient fields that interact with specific nuclear components in an object, such as hydrogen nuclei in water molecules. The magnetic moments of such nuclear components may attempt to align with the primary magnetic field, but subsequently precess at a characteristic frequency known as the Larmor frequency. An RF pulse at or near the Larmor frequency of such nuclear components may cause the magnetic moments to be rotated. When the RF pulse has ended, the magnetic moments may attempt to realign with the primary magnetic field, emitting a detectable signal.
At least three discrete gradient coils (x, y, and z) may produce time-varying magnetic gradient fields (Gx, Gy, and Gz) calculated to enable detection of signals from a specified slice of the object. One problem that may arise is that the gradient fields produced by the respective gradient coils may vary. Such variations may make signal localization more difficult.